A certain type of pyridazinone compound is known in J. Heterocycl. Chem., vol. 42, pp. 427-435(2005).
However, said pyridazinone compound does not have enough weed controlling effect.
The subject of the present invention is to provide the compound with an excellent effect on weed control.